


Punks and Piercings //ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY

by marstundra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AGI is basically the galaxy garrison, AU of an AU, Akira - Freeform, Bees?, Cyberpunk!AU, Cyberpunk!Voltron, Dirty Laundry reference, Eventual Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), F/F, Fully armed hachiko (for now), Hachiko only suffers like two times, Keith likes to punch people, Lance has curly hair and undercut, Lance uses Dual Pistols, M/M, Most chapters will be around 5k words except the first just because I was antsy to post lmao, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, The olkari saved Earth’s environment, They also helped rebuild cities, akira kogane - Freeform, akiras hair is naturally white but he dyes it, credit to twitter and all those lovelys who gave me the inspo to spew words :), leakira - Freeform, leandro - Freeform, leandro mcclain - Freeform, unedited im so sorry, wow this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marstundra/pseuds/marstundra
Summary: CyberPunk!Voltron?? Heck yeah. Nothing is mine except for the words I spew. The names are mostly stolen from twitter and a fic on here. I do not intend to steal anyone's ideas, I'm just working off of them. An AU of an AU, if you will. Credit is given where credit is due.





	Punks and Piercings //ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Min's twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407418) by Min. 
  * Inspired by [Lexi's Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407424) by Lexi. 



> thanks for stopping by. This chapter is super short and from now on they all will be about twice the size of this one or more. I just wanted to gauge if I should even continue this or not.

The Anti Galra Initiative Entrance Exam was nothing to scoff at. It consisted of five hundred questions in different subjects that included math, science, history, battle tactics, and weapons study, and the last portion was a battle simulator. As long as you had a high school diploma, you could apply to take it; but whether or not you passed was a different story. Many people studied for years and still don’t make it in. 

Leandro McClain filled out an application to take the AGI test the moment after he received his diploma. He’s known since he was young that he wanted to be part of the resistance movement against the oppressive Galra.

Leandro had the highest marks in all of Matanzas in high school; that’s what all the tests and teachers said. He spoke English as if it were his first language; so smoothly like a midwesterner would’ve. He took extra curricular classes at the local college on his own dime so he could learn how to fight and to do so with any weapon given to him. He was academically flawless, and so were his looks. 

It helps to have the drive and motivation to be part of the AGI, but the pretty penny it gives is a nice commodity as well. 

His single mother did everything she could for her five kids. Leandro was always there to help her out when she needed it. Whether it was taking his youngest brother, Cedro, to kindergarten; or helping his sister, Elena, to do her makeup for her dance recital, or helping pay the bills by waiting tables, it never mattered; he would do it if it helped his mom. 

Today was the day before he took the Entrance Exam, and Leandro was nervous.

His mother called off work tonight for one last study session before the exam. She helped him by practicing with flash cards.

Both of them sit on the floor facing each other in the living room. Elena was lounging on the couch with headphones in and reading a book, and his 8 year old twin sisters were playing dress up in their shared room. Cedro was taking a nap, which had been hard to make him do, considering he was as restless as his oldest brother. 

Leandro was practicing his History flashcards, at the moment. He finished the math ones in minutes, and science didn’t take much longer after that. Some of the most simplest questions for history came first on his cards.

“When and what alien species first came to Earth, and why?” his mother read off the cards.

“The Galra first came to Earth in 2025 to force humans to work and expand their infrastructure,” Leandro continued with the politics that brought the Galra here in the first place, and how they landed in Russia first, then moved on into European countries, then took over Asia. The population of humans in those continents is slim to none, and those who are human: are slaves to the Galra’s will.

“What country was first ruled by an alien species? Who was in power before them?”

“Zircon took over Russia from Vladimir Putin in 2026. Putin gave power to Zircon willingly and served as his second hand for years until his death in 2042. Zircon is still in power to this day, with Sintok controlling most of Asia. 

“Why do Earth governments collectively let more alien species come to Earth?” 

“Due to the irreversible pollution damage and lack of care taken when the Earth was declining in health, Humans were desperate and called out to any friendly alien species that could come help with keeping the Earth alive, as well as helping with getting rid of Zircon. Before anyone came, Earth had about five years after the final extinction of bees. 

“Who was part of the Original Migration Saviours?”

“The species that came to Earth to help us were named the Original Migration Saviours. They arrived a year after Zircon and the Galra The first alien species part of that group were the Alteans, who had a long history with Zircon, and wanted to avenge those who had died in a genocide from their home planet caused by Zircon. About one fourth of the Alteans original population came to Earth, everyone else was either part of the genocide, or stayed in space, trying to band together allies that would help take down Zircon. The Balmera were the second group of Aliens to come to Earth’s defense, due to being allied with the Alteans. The Balmeran’s home planet was liberated from the Galra’s hold with the help of the Alteans, so chosen representatives from their planet came to Earth’s call as well to help against Zircon. The Olkari were most beneficial to restoring Earth when they arrived, but had no desire to help with the fight with Zircon, due to not having enough man power after their own attempted genocide at Zircons hands. The Olkari did, however, help Earth by creating synthetic bees to help the food cycle restart, and helping rebuild cities that were attacked by Zircon. The smartest minds of the Olkari and the smartest minds of Earth helped build all the new cities in typical Earth fashion, while having the advantages of the Olkari’s technology in them. The Olkari also helped develop new plants and restore dying species. Half the flora that exists now never would’ve been here if it weren’t for the Olkari, and neither would the humans. So we can’t fault them for leaving, because they helped give us a second chance.”

“Keep opinions out of your essay,” Leandro’s sister pulls her headphones off, “They will dock you for being biased.”

“You’re right,” Leandro scratches the back of his head, embarrassed. The curls feel too long under his fingertips; he stores this information for later. 

A short silence filled the living room before his mother started again.

“What year did All vs Galra War start? When did it end?”

“The All vers Galra war began the moment Zircon arrived in 2025, and- don’t try to trick me, the war is still going on, 27 years later.”

“How old is Zircon?”

Leandro sighs, “Over ten thousand years old. No one knows his exact age. The Alteans have known him the longest out of anyone else, they know more than us.”

His moms looked reluctant to continue, “...What species has already been living on Earth, unbeknownst to humans knowledge before the Original Migration Saviours coming in 2026?”

“All of the species that were confirmed to have been here before 2026 resided in the water, because they knew that humans wouldn’t be able to easily find them. Alteans were the ones who informed us of the species already living with us. This includes but is not limited to mermaids, also known as the Merbaku. It is generally accepted that some Alteans were here as well, before 2026, because they can seamlessly blend in with their shapeshifting abilities.”

Leando’s mother quickly moved onto the next question.

“What is the Anti Galra Initiative, When did it come about, and why?”

“The AGI was erected two years after Zircon conquered Russia and Asia in 2030. It is to unite everyone together to put a stop to the Galra.”

“Does the AGI accept other alien species? Does is accept Galra?”

Leandro stuttered at the second half of the question, “Y-yes, aliens can join if they test high enough, but no? Why would the Galra fight against themselves?”

Leandro’s mother looks at him pointedly, “You assume all Galra want the destruction of mankind.”

Leandro furrows his brows, and looks down, thinking, then back at his mother, “Don’t they?”

“Do they?”

He purses his lips, and holds his feet in his crossed legs; swaying back and forth for a moment. Leandro didn’t think about how maybe not all of the Galran race is bad. But every Galra he’s known was evil?

His mother moves on, “Give an example of two country leaders who parallel each other.”

He answers the first one that comes to mind, not caring to think deeply about it, “Hitler from Germany and Zircon, because they both want to get rid of who they think isn’t worthy, and neither are afraid to cause genocide of a given race. Both believe they are without fault, and convince others of the same fact. Both severely punish those who do not support them.”

“That’s a very one dimensional answer, everyone is going to say that on the exam,” his mother reminds him. Leandro just wants to move on to the next question.

His mother complies.

“What examples of technology was given to humans as a way to help relations between them and aliens, and who gave it to them?”

Leandro barely had to think, “Translator Communicator blueprints were given to us by the Alteans so that we could communicate with other alien species that started coming to Earth,” He thought for a moment, “It also translates human languages as well.”

He thought about how convenient it would be to have one, and how he wouldn’t have had to learn English or any other language he studied. He also considered how he has a leg up on other people whose transcoms stop working, or for people who lose their transcoms. 

They continue studying the rest of the cards for history, then move on to other topics. Leandro’s little brother comes out of his room with a stuffed lion in his hands. 

“I’m hungry,” Cedro says as he wipes away the tiredness out of his eyes. 

…

They eat, but Leandro can barely touch his food due to all of the jittery feelings he’s getting for tomorrow’s exam. He stares at his plate while all the voices of his four siblings fill the room. The sounds of forks clanking against plates, voices speaking and mouths chewing all seem to overlap, and Leandro gets overwhelmed. He taps his leg incessantly to try and take his mind off of the surroundings. 

_Tap_

_Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap Tap-_

“Leandro,” His mother says sternly, “Eat.”

“Yeah Leo,” his youngest brother Cedro agrees with a mouth full of food, “You’ll die if you don’t eat.”

The twins continue their conversation about princesses without paying attention to anyone else.

Leandro stands up and takes his plate to the counter. He wraps it up and puts it into their fridge, “I’ll eat later.”

Leandro is clenching and unclenching his fists as we makes his way into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he takes deep breaths and allows himself to feel the comfort of silence. He looks around for a nice soothing facemask, and settles for the rejuveinating synthetic cucumber galaxy mask. He doesn’t even know what cucumbers are. Those plants went extinct years ago. He knows people used to eat them, and that they could also be put on the eyelids in spas. He wonders what they tasted like as he spreads the white shimmery face mask on his cheeks and forehead. It feels cool and fresh, and he smiles as he sighs.

After he closes the bottle up, he heads towards his room across the hall. 

He’s in the middle of opening his door when his mother taps him on the shoulder. 

“Leandro,” she says quietly, but there’s a hint of concern, “Let’s talk.”

Leandro doesn’t like the sound of that, but opens the rest of the door and walks in with her. She doesn't say anything about the mask currently on his face; mostly because its pretty common for him to put them on in the evening. 

His room is messy, and he hasn’t had a chance to clean it this week. They sit on his twin sized bed up against the wall, with the window of the city in the background. He’s seen pictures of American cities where the Olkari have helped rebuild, and they look amazing and colorful and so modern. Outside of Lance’s window at home, is ocean. 

He likes it that way too.

His mother is about to open her mouth when something catches her eye in the corner. 

A pile of dirty laundry. 

“Le- _andro_ ,” she narrows her eyes at him, while standing up and sauntering to the corner. She picks up a pair of boxers with bees printed on them, “What is _this_?!”

He panics, and what slips out of his mouth is definetly not what his mother was referring to.

“Bees?”

 _”Leandro,”_ she starts slowly, _“I know they’re bees,_ I mean why do you have so much dirty laundry in your room? I just asked for dirty clothes yesterday!”

She throws the boxers at him. 

“I’m sorry!” Leandro catches the boxers before they can hit his face. He places them gently on the ground by his bed; he’ll take care of them later. 

His mother sighs, and walks back over to him. He looks up at her standing in front of him, then abruptly pulls him up into a hug. 

“Leandro,” His mother sounds like she’s biting back tears, “You know I’m so proud of you, right? Except your laundry habits. I'm very very proud of who you are becoming.”

“Yes mom,” He wraps his arms around her as well, smiling, “But you know I haven’t passed the test yet, right? We don’t know if I’ll be leaving yet-”

She starts nodding, “Yes we do, you’ll pass easily, and then, _snap_ , you’ll be gone. I’ll regret not hugging you as much when you leave.”

“I’ll come back over holiday break, mom-”

“You don’t know that, Leandro.”

Leandro didn't like what his mother was implying. He almost pulled away from her then. He let the comment slide this time, but it still made him feel uneasy.

_Like your sister didn’t._

It was left unsaid. Leandro felt his heart break all over again for his late sister, Eva. Leandro’s eyes flicker to the aviator goggles he inherited from his sister that were lying on his dresser; a common staple of his outfits since her passing. She was always with him, that way.

“I _do know_ ,” Leandro promises, “I will always come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao he's still wearing a face mask 
> 
> He must've forgotten about it like I did


End file.
